


Catgina Meowils

by sparkling_sparks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, Just something that has been sitting on my computer since forever, dragon queen friendship, magical mishap, this was written late at night, total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_sparks/pseuds/sparkling_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has been turned into a cat. Snow wants to pet her. Maleficent doesn't know how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I feel the need to give you a heads up. Firstly, this is the very first time I feel comfortable enough to post a fic. Second, English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, so there may be mistakes and all of them are mine. Third, I don't know where this came from.
> 
> I'm so nervous, omg. I hope you enjoy it! *hides in a corner as far from this as possible*

"Coming!" Mary Margaret shouted from the inside of the loft as she padded lightly to the door. With an almost two-years-old Neal in one arm, she reached the other to the doorknob and opened it to whoever was standing on the other side.  
  
"Maleficent!" the raven-haired woman exclaimed and secured her arm around Neal. Among all the "villains" in Storybrooke, Maleficent was probably the one who caused the greatest uneasiness within the former White Queen.  
  
"Hello, Snow." the witch  acknowledged the woman with her signature sultry tone. Her dry greeting was followed by a more animalistic sound, some sort of _purr_ , which Snow hopped hadn't come from the dragon's mouth.  
  
As she looked from Maleficent's face to her hands, she corroborated that indeed the meowing hadn't come from her. "Is that a cat?"  
  
"This, my dear," she held the black feline in front of Mary Margaret's face with one hand under its stomach. "is Regina."  
  
" _What?_ " The woman's eyes grew impossibly wide in disbelief. "How did she..." she trailed the words in thought.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in or shall I take Regina for a walk and return later?" Mal cut in, to which the cat –no, Regina– zeroed her eyes on Snow in a predatory manner. She may have been a ball of fur, but the Queen still managed to frighten her former enemy.  
  
"No, no. Please, do come in." the pixie-cut woman stepped aside to allow the entrance of her unusual visit.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Snow gestured for Maleficent to sit on the couch as she settled Neal in his trolley. When the blonde did as she was told, Regina hopped from her arms to the the vacant seat on the couch and stretched luxuriously, kneading her paws in the soft cushion beneath her.  
  
Snow looked at the animal shaped Mayor with excited eyes, she internally wondered if the Queen would allow anyone to pet her. And if that someone could be herself, because honestly, that cat was extremely cute: all black fur, pointy ears and shiny caramel eyes.  
  
Not a minute later, Regina curled her cat form on Maleficent's lap and the dragon took pleasure in scratching her under the chin. Snow got her answer as Regina purred content with her friend's ministrations. But oh how jealous she was.

 

 _I need to pet that cat!_  
  
Pushing her strong feelings for furry animals aside, she focused on the matter in hand and cleared her throat, fearing a high pitched squeak would come out. "So, um, what exactly happened?"  
  
"She called me last night claiming that she felt like a _dying kitty_ and if I could fly to the mansion with a bowl of soup from Granny's and some blankets." Mal explained with some hidden amusement, her hands still roaming through Regina's black fur under the watchful and jealousy filled gaze of Snow White. "I did as she told me. When I came into the house,I found her in her room, she sneezed and now she's, in fact, a kitty."  
  
"Can you turn her back to human form?"  
  
"Would I be here if I could?" she retorted back with an eye roll and Snow could have sworn that the cat's eyes did the same.  
  
"Is this some sort of curse? Should we get Henry back from his grandpa/grandson bonding time to break it?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Then, um, why are you here? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want you out but, um, I don't have magic or anything." Snow stuttered, insecure about her fate. She could be turned into a pile of ashes in less than a second by both of the women in front of her. Well, one of them  wasn't in position to do so.  
  
"However, you _do_ have a daughter with magic, don't you?" The dragon clarified with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up for more emphasis.  
  
"Oh... right." Snow amended. Sometimes she forgot how not so normal her family was. Life distractions allowed her to forget that she had a daughter who was the Savior, a grandson who was the son of said Saviour and the Evil Queen, and that from time to time the Dark one and her wife, a werewolf, a dragon, a mermaid and a fairy joined them for a friendly get-together.  
  
Neal's babbling pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking at him, she discovered that the reason of her son's happy squealing was that he had his chubby arms wrapped around a fistful of black fur, given that Regina was now splayed across his trolley next to him and he was stroking her belly. The kid laughed and the cat hummed along, both content with the silent deal that had been settled upon them.

_Why is everyone able to pet the damn cat except me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Neal dashed with his arms stretched behind Regina the cat. He happily babbled and squealed while trying to grab the cat's tail, although he failed miserably one try after the other.   
  
"Kitty!" the toddler shouted, launching his tiny body to the  _ animal  _ in full force. Regina clearly didn't see that one coming, as she now was tangled between a pair of short chubby arms. "Hi, Kitty. I is Neal!" he said while looking down at the cat, holding her tightly.   
  
"I  _ am _ Neal, sweetheart. We don't say 'I is'." his mother corrected from across the room, still a bit baffled by the whole situation of the former Evil Queen being turned into a cat. Not to mention she hadn't had the opportunity to touch her soft fur, or scratch behind her spiky ears, or feel her purr against her hands.  _ Ugh, goddamned furry animal! _   
  
"I  _ am  _ Neal!" he repeated to himself gleefully and puffed his chest out proudly. "What's kitty's name?"    
  
"Her name is Regina." came the reply from Maleficent, who was still awkwardly sitting opposite Mary Margaret, making some small talk while waiting for Emma to come home from the station and fix their magical mess.   
  
"R'gina!" Neal tried as he tightened his grasp on her and widened his green eyes in realization. "Like Emma and Mommy's friend!"    
  
The two women chuckled at the innocence of the kid, deciding not to tell him that the cat was, indeed, that "friendly" lady in power suits who came home from time to time for a family get together. At least someone was having fun with this situation.   
  
Regina finally wiggled free from his embrace, leaving a pouting Neal behind. Not that she didn't appreciate the love she was receiving, but one more minute longer under the kid's death grip and she probably would have been turned into a hairy glob. Deciding what was best for her safety, the non-human Mayor leaped onto the couch and returned to the comfort of her blonde friend's side, whose inner dragon radiated a kind of body heat that she now found very  _ alluring. _   
  
"Will the Savior take much longer?" a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up in Maleficent's face while her hand moved automatically to pet the feline. There had been enough polite talk, she feared that the easy topics had been covered and she certainly didn't want to start discussing how Neal was learning to use the toilet by himself.    
  
"No, no..." Snow shook her head in denial. "She should be home by now already." looking at her watch, the pixie cut woman realized that Emma was quite late today. Being a sheriff on the small town of Storybrooke didn't require much time or energy, anyway. Just a couple of bar fights between the dwarves, or a small case of vandalism on the lost boy's charge. Where could her daughter have gotten into?   
  
"Is there anyone else we could consult?"    
  
"Well, I guess Belle could give you some magical advice." Snow said, deciding that some strife must had happened for her daughter to be late.   
  
"Very well." Maleficent stood from the couch while smoothing her pencil skirt down. "We shall leave this instant." She grabbed Regina under the cat's tummy and marched to the loft's exit.    
  
"Alright, I'll tell Emma to go to the Pawn shop when she's free" Mary Margaret stood as well and accompanied them to the door. "It was...  _ nice _ to see you, Maleficent."   
  
The dragon scoffed at the words, knowing the woman only meant 50% of what she'd said, but answered nevertheless "You too, Snow."    
  
  
A short flight later in which Regina feared for one of her nine lives, both dragon and cat were making the bell over Gold's shop ding.    
  
At the sound, Belle appeared behind the counter. "Good afternoon.", she happily greeted her new customer before seeing the black cat between her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, but animals are not allowed on the store" she said pointing at a  _ No pets allowed _ sign Rumpled had to hung on the wall after that one time Archie came in with Pongo and the dalmatian made a big fat mess.    
  
"I'm afraid this a case of force majeure." The blonde said as she entered the shop further.    
  
_ Of course _ , Belle sighed, accustomed to magical mishaps happening 24/7 in this town. "What happened?" she asked as Maleficent approached her.   
  
"Regina had some kind of illness and, as you may see, it didn't turn out well." the dragon answered while putting the kitten on the counter.    
  
" _ This _ is Regina?" the wide eyed librarian pointed at the cat, who now paced back and forth around her, tail curling and uncurling up in the air.   
  
"I'm afraid yes. And it seems she wants you to pet her." Maleficent replied with an amused smirk splayed across her lips.   
  
"I... I don't know what to say." Belle stuttered, watching as the cat pressed her head against her belly. Surely that was enough to make the brunette want to stroke the cat's black fur, making the animal purr.    
  
"How can we fix this mess?" Maleficent cut the moment, wanting to return her friend to her human form as soon as possible.   
  
"Well, based on basic transfiguration magic, we first have to find out if she's fully conscious of her surroundings as a human would be, or if her behavior have been reduced purely to animal instincts."    
  
"And how can we do that?" The dragon pushed further.    
  
"By exposing her to different situations." Belle looked down apologetically at the feline as she took her in her arms.  _ She's so damn cute _ .    
  
As if on cue, the bell over the door rang welcoming a new customer. A far less pleasant customer, in fact. As Hook strode through the shop, Belle, Maleficent  _ and the cat _ narrowed their eyes at him.    
  
Reaching the counter, the pirate deliberately dismissed Maleficent and addressed Belle, "I need you to call the Crocodile for me, sweetie." he said with a smug smile, before noticing the bunch of fur nestled in the librarian's arms. "Cute. Don't let Cruella get near it."    
  
Not liking his attitude one bit, Regina launched his cat form at the handless wonder, fiercely meowing at him, and clawed the hell out of the man's face.    
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT... BEAST!" Hook yelled as he covered the fresh scratch on his face with his hand. "You better tame that animal, you hear me!?" he resolved while walking for the exit, some colorful curses falling from his lips.   
  
"I guess that answers our question." Maleficent resumed with a proud look once the pirate was gone. Regina was definitely in control of her actions.   
  
"It does. In fact, it makes the work much easier." Belle reached down the counter and pulled out what seemed like an old dusty spell book. She slammed it on the glass surface and searched through its pages. "Here it is:  _ How to reach the human spirit of an animal _ " she read the title of the page and went on. "It may not return her to human form but it will help."   
  
"Very well. What do we need?" Mal entwined her fingers atop the counter, determined to end this. Or at least try to.   
  
"Nothing but the animal itself and a spell performer who also possess the spirit of an animal inside, which I'm guessing  _ you  _ do."    
  
"You are correct, dear. Hand me the book."    
  
A few Elvish words and sparkles later, the cat started to cough violently. Both women were expectantly watching the animal, fearing the price of the magic they had just performed. Finally, after a short while that felt like ages, the cat    
spit out a hairball and then a husky voice chimed in.   
  
"I loathe this situation." Regina said,  _ still _ in her cat form. Well, it was a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are appreciated c:


End file.
